Vestido de novia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette está confeccionando un vestido de novia.


Una larga tela blanca se despliega por el suelo mientras que Marinette con la máquina de coser hace sus últimos pliegues. A los pocos segundos finaliza su arduo trabajo, lo alza y observa el bello vestido que diseño y confecciono con sus bellos bordados de color rosa mientras una sonrisa llena de orgullo surca en sus labios. Este mismo que comenzó hace semanas cuando una amiga de su madre le pidió que confeccionara su vestido de novia.

Halagada por brindarle tan honor y responsabilidad, empezó a hacer los diseños el mismo día que lo hizo, como tomarle las medidas. Luego se los mostró y ella misma se había visto muy feliz por haberle dado su visto bueno.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Cuestiono Tikki, observando el hermoso vestido. Ella lo miro con un rubor avergonzada y ante esa propuesta, se detuvo de su camino al colocarlo en el maniquí.

—Me quedara grande —Pronuncio.

—Pero te quedara hermoso, quiero verte —Pidió su Kwami con un brillo en los ojos.

Luego de varias insistencias, ella se lo probó y ciertamente al mirarse en el espejo, se notaba como en los costados le quedaba un poco enorme y largo.

—Estas muy linda.

—Gracias —Agradeció con timidez, mientras que enfrente del espejo se giraba de un costado a otro para verse mejor.

De pronto un ruido llamo su atención proveniente del piso de arriba y con un profundo pánico se quedó paralizada al ver que no tenía posibilidad de esconderse solo pudo poner inutilmente las manos sobre su cuerpo para ocultar su vestimenta porque sabía que ese ruido anunciaba la llegada de Chat Noir.

Y el aludido al bajar por las escaleras se quedó inmóvil al verla, un sonrojo apareció por su rostro y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, quien también su quijada se cayó unos centímetros.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme! —Exclamo desviando la mirada con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar por lo incesantes y acelerados latidos contra su pecho, ya que la mirada del gatito era tan penetrante e indescifrable que su pobre corazón ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Te ves perrrfecta —Le dijo con un canturreo ocasionando que Marinette este mas roja que antes— ¿Tanto apuro tienes de que te pida matrimonio? ¿Debería ir ahora a comprar los anillos? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ante eso dicho, Marinette emitió un grito consternado y empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza y sus manos.

— ¡Gato tonto! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿Entonces para que ya hiciste tu vestido de novia?

—¡No es para mí! ¡No estoy pensando casarme! —Replico, aunque eso era una mentira porque con Adrien había planeado su boda, la casa donde iban a ir, los nombres de su hijo, cuantos iba a tener y su mascota, el cual iba a ser un hámster.

Él se acercó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, haciendo que Marinette retrocediera y se tropezara con la tela a causa del largo del vestido que era mucho más de lo habitual, pero antes de que cayera el minino tomo de su cintura y lo alzo hacia su pecho.

— Ten cuidado, Mi Princess —Espeto observándola con esos ojos cálidos— Seria una tragedia si mi bella y futura esposa saliera lastimada.

— ¡No me voy a casar contigo!

—Nunca digas nunca —Repuso apoyando una mano en su mejilla donde corrió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—Nunca dije nunca —Exclamo a la defensiva tratando de ignorar lo que le hacía sentir el gatito.

—¿Ves? tengo una posibilidad —Ella bufo y desvió la mirada.

—¿Me vas a soltar? —Le pregunto sintiendo que no podía pasar ni un minuto más sintiendo su mano en la cintura.

—Si me lo pide mi hermosa esposa, con gusto cumpliré sus deseos.

—¡No soy tu esposa!

Con eso dicho alejo su mano de su cintura y tomando su otra mano libre la llevo hasta su boca y deposito un casto beso en sus nudillos.

—Lo siento, mi futura esposa —Se corrigió exasperando a Marinette.

Luego de unos segundos, se arrodillo sin soltar su mano y con una mirada de lo más seria. Empezó a mirarla con esos bellos ojos provocando que un fin de emociones inundaran a Marinette.

—Sería un privilegio y un honor que fueras mi esposa... ¿Te casarías conmigo en un futuro no muy lejano?

Al oír eso Marinette, su respiración se detuvo y su cabeza dejo de funcionar.

— ¿Que dices?—Pregunto el gatito sin ocultar su ansiedad.

— ¡Ya deja tus bromas! y ahora vete de mí habitación —Espeto soltando su mano que sentía palpitante y empezando a empujar al gatito cuando se levantó.

— ¿Entonces no te casaras conmigo?

—No y ¡Ya vete!

Con eso dicho, el gatito traspaso la escotilla por tantas suplicas que le hizo Marinette de que se fuera, quien ella se dispuso a acostarse en la cama sin creer que lo de recién sucedió en realidad.

—¿Que fue eso? —Pregunto Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

—Yo que se —Se limitó a responder ahogando su cara contra la almohada tratando de que los ritmos de su corazón se calmaran, como las dudas de su mente de sentir más allá que amistad por Chat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Varios años después**_

—Y tu dijiste que no te ibas a casar conmigo —Repuso con una sonrisa socarrona Adrien a Marinette, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama, sacándose los zapatos, quien ella se encontraba acostada en la cama.

—¿Vas a seguir recordándome eso incluso en nuestra noche de bodas? —Pregunto con las palmas de su mano cubriendo su cara al recordar ese día, pronunciándolo con un tono de voz resentido.

—Si me encanta verte enfadada y sonrojada —Ante eso ella retiro las manos de su cara y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy sonrojada—Refuto ahora cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho.

—Por cierto en comparación a aquella vez te ves más hermosa esta noche —Provocando que el rostro de Marinette pase a ser de un carmesí, provocando la risa de Adrien— Aunque quiero ver lo hermosa que eres sin el vestido puesto.

Le susurro en su oído de forma ronca y seductora.

Ante eso Marinette colapso y se desmayó sobre la cama con la cara roja e hirviente como parte de su cuello y sus orejas mientras que por sus labios parecía que estaba saliendo parte de su alma.

—¿Marinette?

Llamo su esposo Adrien, quien empezó a sacudirla desesperadamente, llamándola cada vez más fuerte para que despierte porque no estaba en sus planes perderse la luna de miel, solo esperaba que su comentario no fuera el causante de si eso llegue a suceder.


End file.
